Goode High
by Neidanxn
Summary: Annabeth Chase is new to Goode High, she develops a crush on a guy named Percy Jackson. Though he seems more interested in a girl named Calypso...will Annabeth give up on him or...?
1. Neighbors

_**Hi, this is my first story ever, also yeah they're still demigods. I changed their personality's a bit so sorry. **_

_**Also, no I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Rick Riordan, but enjoy :)**_

_**Percy's POV**_

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was in my room playing video-games, you know the usual.

"Percy, we're going to go greet the new neighbors you coming?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, one minute."

For as long as I've lived here we hadn't had neighbors well we had but- let me explain. So my room had this clear glass door leading to somewhat of a bride I guess? Which connected to the other house overlooking the beach. (Yeah we had a beach as a backyard) We decided to live there because of the Ocean which I loved, you know being the son of Poseidon and all.

So, yeah each floor of both buildings had a bridge connecting two rooms, my mom told me the buildings were once one which was why the bridge was there, it always baffled me though. Every night before I went to sleep I looked at the other room which also had a clear glass door. (Honestly who thought of this can't I get some privacy?) There was no one and nothing in there, just white walls, which was why my mom let me sleep there in the first place.

But now, there probably was going to be someone there, that freaked me out. My mom suggested to put some curtains over the door, but...that didn't make me feel better. The thought someone might watch you while you slept sent shivers down my spine.

I turned off my game and headed to the kitchen. My mom was there with a jar of blue cookies she'd baked for the new neighbors. Paul was already there talking to her, he was my step-dad but I never called him 'dad' I wasn't sure why I guess it was just weird.

"Oh, hey there Percy, we were waiting for you, come on." My mom said with a smile on her face.

I followed her and Paul out the door and out of the apartment. We made it to the last floor of the next door apartment and knocked on the door.

We were greeted by an Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun. "Hello, we're the next door neighbors, just thought we'd come by and say hello," my Mom said.

"Oh! Come in please," The lady said.

Their house had practically the same layout as ours. _Yep, these two apartments we're definitely once one, _I thought. We all introduced ourselves until I finally introduced myself to a girl about my age, she had curly blonde hair and grey stormy eyes that kind of scared me.

"Percy," I said holding out my hand.

"Annabeth," she said taking my hand, she smiled.

I smiled back.

The rest of the afternoon was just the grown-ups talking in the kitchen of Zeus knows what, and Annabeth and both her little brothers and me in the Living room. Annabeth was taking care of them who we're playing with some Lego's and occasionally going nuts as well. "UGH!" she said.

I chuckled and played on my phone until my parents decided to leave.

I got to bed at around 8:00 P.M I stared at the clear glass door and on the other side I saw a few boxes and a bed, a girl with curly blonde hair was sleeping on it. _Well, this is going to be an interesting year _I thought, tomorrow was my first day of school and I quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Old friends

_**HI! This is the next chapter of my story, enjoy 3**_

_***sigh* No I'm not Rick Riordan, therefore, don't own these characters :*(**_

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up at around 6:00 AM classes started at around 8:00 AM so I had plenty of time. I never really noticed the glass door, thinking that it probably lead to a storage closet or something, but once I looked at the walls and the decor I knew who's room it was. I blushed, just wait until my parents find out they'll go nuts!

Yesterday I met this guy...Percy was it? Yeah, I think it was, anyways he and his family came by to say hello, once it was my turn to greet him I found myself getting lost in his eyes. Thankfully he looked away when his mom started saying something, I don't think he noticed.

I had to take care of my little brothers, jeez their annoying I accidentally let out an "ugh!" in frustration and Percy noticed and chuckled, a bit embarrassing I must say…

Anyways, this Goode High School I was attending had a uniform policy. Girls had to wear white shirts with collars on them, and either navy-blue pants or skirts, I decided to go with the pants. I put on my black vans and tied my hair in a high ponytail matching the color of the hair band with my shirt, I left my curly bangs to the side.

I hurried to the kitchen, where breakfast was served I didn't see my stepmother anywhere so I just took the cereal and ate it quickly. I grabbed my backpack and hurried out the door.

I was in my Junior year so after this I'd be going to college, I was eighteen therefore already had my driver's license. I owned a 2019 Honda Civic which my dad had given to me on my eighteenth birthday. I parked and headed for the school's entrance.

I entered and a lot of kids were by their lockers getting their stuff or talking with their group of friends, some glanced over and some didn't. Suddenly I saw two faces that I recognized, they turned both turned, "Annie!" they both said at the same time. The three of us hugged.

"Oh my gods' girl, I missed you so much!" Silena said she had the same shirt as mine and a navy blue skirt that was just above her knees. Her long black hair was down and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Same! Gods, you look so cute Annabeth!" Piper added, her choppy brown hair was down as well, she seemed to try to minimize her beauty but that never worked, her multicolored eyes sparkled in excitement. She was wearing the same outfit as me, though a white sweater was tied around her waist.

"Were almost matching," she said with a smile.

"Right?" I responded.

"Hey, do you guys know where the main office is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take her there Piper you can stay if you want," Silena offered.

"Alright, but hurry back girls I have lots to talk about," Piper said.

Silena practically dragged me to the main office.

"Hello, how may I help you girls?" the lady said, she seemed so kind.

"Oh, Annabeth here is new she was wondering if you could maybe give her, her locker combination, schedule, you known the basics," Silena said.

"Of course," the lady handed me some papers.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, come back if you ever need any help."

"We will," Silena said.

"So what did you get?" Piper asked once we were back at the lockers, I showed her my papers.

"Cool! I'll show you to your locker." Piper said grabbing my hand we ended up somewhere across a group of girl surrounding someone, I wondered who it was and what they were saying.

"As for your schedule the three of us have most of the same classes," Silena added.

Silena turned around and saw the group of girls she giggled, "Come on I want you to meet someone." 


	3. Meeting the guys

_**Would you look at that, two new chapters in one day, well enjoy.**_

_**No, I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Rick Riordan**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Silena grabbed my hand and pulled me away towards the girls. "Sorry, girls I'll borrow him for a minute." she winked and grabbed someone. _Him? Oh no… _ "Awh!" the girls said but walked away.

She pulled out a tall guy with black jet messy hair, gorgeous sea green eyes, who was muscular but not over the top, I liked that.

"Percy, this is-" She started to say until the boy interrupted her.

"No, wait-" he put out his hand in a stopping motion.

"You're..hmm...Annbeth!" He said sure of his answer.

I giggled, "No, it's Annabeth actually."

"Oh, right...sorry." he smiled innocently.

"Oh, so you guys know each other, huh?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, she just moved in next door yesterday, we're neighbors." He said.

Silena smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my other friends," Silena said dragging me toward a group of 4 people right next to where the girls used to be at, they seemed to be talking.

"Ahem," Silena said clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry didn't see ya' there…" said a girl she looked gorgeous, she had Caramel hair tied in a braid over the right shoulder, and turquoise eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Silenas though her skirt was a bit longer.

"Calypso, this is Annabeth the new girl, Annabeth this is Calypso," Silena introduced

Calypso held out her hand with a genuine smile, "Hello, nice to meet you Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you too Calypso," I took her hand.

"And up next-" Silena started to say then suddenly a tall girl with short shaggy black hair tackled me, she had a beautiful electric blue eyes with black eyeliner that made them pop out more. She had a black hoodie tied around her waist.

"Annie!" She said.

"Oh great, you know her too…" Silena rolled her eyes

"DUH! She's my Bestie," The girl said

"Thalia! I haven't seen you in forever." I said.

"So you moved to New York huh?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you're gonna love it here I'm sure of it."

"Hope so."

"Anyways…" Silena continued, "I'm guessing you already know Jason, Thalia's brother." He had blond hair not as long as Percy's but not to short, and blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Percy, a white collared shirt with a navy blue tie and navy blue pants.

"Hey," He said waving at me.

"Hi."

"And...last but not least Soul eater-I mean Nico he's ugh...emo I guess…" Silena continued.

"Hey!" he protested but quickly turned towards me.

"Hi," he said taking out his hand from his pockets, he was about the same height as Thalia, and was the shortest boy in the group, He had longish black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over his uniform.

I took his hand and said "Hello."

Suddenly the bell rang "Follow me Annabeth we're going to reading," Silena grabbed my hand and pulled me away.


	4. Class!

_**Hi, I just wanna say thank you to everyone that's read my story really means a lot to me :) I'll TRY to update almost every day if I can until the stories done, so if you want to come back and see what I've added I'd greatly appreciate it thanks again. **_

_**No, I don't own any characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Silena dragged me away so fast that I didn't even get to say goodbye to the new group of kids I'd just met. Once we'd arrived she let go of my wrist and hurried into the classroom.

"Wai-" I called, but she didn't seem to listen.

Reluctantly I stepped forward, everyone was trying to find seating next to their friends, then the teacher noticed me.

"Oh, you must be the new student, please, introduce yourself," I seriously didn't want any attention…

I stepped forward everyone was already sitting down I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I-I'm" I stuttered, I finally gathered enough courage, "I'm Annabeth, I just moved in from San Francisco, nice to meet you all."

A few students gave me a friendly little wave while others didn't seem to care.

"Please, Annabeth, take a seat," the teacher said in a friendly matter. I nodded.

Silena gestured me to sit next to her, so I did. We sat behind Jason and Percy, they were chatting.

The teacher cleared her throat glancing their way, Jason and Percy stopped chatting and straightened in their chairs, everyone was looking at them.

"Anyways class, today we'll be learning…" Silena and I started giggling at Jason and Percy.

Percy turned around and stuck his tongue out at Silena, she just smirked.

The class went on and nobody really seemed to pay attention, but the teacher didn't seem to care either, she just continued teaching to those who actually cared. Jason and Percy started chatting again, and Silena probably though _If they can do it so can I _SoOo...me and her talked about school, family, girl things, you know, the usual.

The class was about an hour or so but it flew by quickly chatting with Silena, she was a daughter of Aphrodite and so was Piper, so that made them half-sisters but they never really thought about it that way, they were just really good friends.

The teacher dismissed us and we and started grabbing our backpacks and heading out the door. "See you all tomorrow, no homework today!" the teacher yelled. I shrugged, "The teachers pretty chill, huh?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll actually enjoy it here."

"Oh honey, just wait until you meet Coach Hedge, jeez he's something…" Silena said. Oh well, there goes that…

"Let's see your next class is…" Silena was looking at my paper, "Oh, math...I'd take you there but I have Social Studies…"

"Oh, math?" a voice behind us spoke, "I'll take her there I'm actually going there just now." It was Percy.

"Oh, that'd be great, thanks," Silena said.

"Yeah, no pro-" Percy started saying, the bell rang. He grabbed me by the wrist and started sprinting, "Better hurry or we're gonna' be late!"

"I-ugh, okay…" I said I blushed a bit.

I turned around and saw Silena giggling, Jason looked confused.

By the time we got there, there was practically no one in the hallway _oh gods we're late _I thought. He let go of my wrist and gestured me too follow him into the classroom.

Everyone was already sitting and the teacher glanced at us, _Gods this is embarrassing_…

"Well, the first day and you're already late?" The teacher chuckled. "Sorry," Percy said.

"Go take a seat you too please,"

There were two seats at the back of the classroom by the window, Percy sat by the window and I sat next to him. The teacher started teaching the class.

"Math Is really far away from reading, huh?" Percy asked I nodded.

"Bummer for us I guess," he shrugged.

"Tomorrow let's make sure to head to math right after we're dismissed from reading," he said.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing."

"Oh please, I go through this every day," he smirked, I smiled.

Math was boring but Percy made it fun, he told me he was dyslexic and had ADHD, I told him so was I. We talked for a while, and the teacher noticed and glanced at us and we stopped talking, we looked at each other and giggled. His giggle was cute.

Once class was dismissed I asked, "so...where to next?" he didn't look at my paper and said, "Lunch, let's go sit by my friends," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away "Hey, enough pulling for a day," I said smirking, "Oh, yeah sorry," he let go of my wrist and said, "Come on, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, guys thanks so much for 400+ views it means a lot. :) I'll be posting 2 new chapters today, this is the first one, maybe a few hours after this one is posted I'll post the other one, anyway thanks!**_

_**No, I don't own any characters.**_

_**Percy's POV **_

Annabeth followed me to the lunchroom, the place was packed with people. I found my friends sitting in a round table chatting. "Let's go get our lunch," I told her. She nodded, and so we did after so, I gestured her to follow me.

Once we'd arrived at the table they all stopped talking and looked over at us.

"Oh, Annabeth come sit by us," Silena said gesturing for Annabeth to sit next to her. I sat next to Silena and Annabeth on her other side. I started talking to Calypso since Silena was talking to Annabeth and Piper. We chatted for a while occasionally laughing.

She was probably the nicest girl I'd ever met, me Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Calypso had been friends since we were little, we'd met Calypso at a birthday party, technically the rest of us were cousins. Ever since then we'd went to the same schools and did everything together, we knew each other more than anyone else.

I turned around to grab something from my plate but I caught Annabeth staring at me, so I taped Silena on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Is there something on my face?" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "No, why?"

"Annabeth was staring at me so I thought maybe that was it…" I shrugged but paid no attention to it. I turned around and continued talking to Calypso.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I sat in the middle of Silena and Piper we chatted for the whole lunch period, they asked me about my life back in San Francisco, I answered each question as honestly as I could.

I glanced over to where Percy was sitting, he was talking to that pretty girl, Calypso was it? Anyways they seemed to be laughing I wondered if Percy liked her, I mean not that'd I'd care or anything but-

Suddenly Percy turned around and stared at me right in the eyes, he tapped Silena on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear she laugh and said no. He shrugged then turned away, Silena faced me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I'll tell you later," she winked at me.

Soon as lunch was over we headed to our lockers and Silena told me we had P.E after. _Oh great right after lunch? Who thought of this? I'm going to puke! _She handed me a white one-piece swimsuit.

"Thought you'd need it," she said.

"Thanks."

The bell rang, "Come on let's go." I followed her to the gym, or so I thought. It was more like a swimming pool but at the far end of the room there was a door, It led to a basketball court with bleachers on the side, cool I thought.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP CUPCAKES, WE'RE DOING THREE STATIONS TODAY, SWIMMING, PUSH UPS, AND JUMPING JACKS!" the coach screamed.

"He coach hedge?" I whispered to Piper who was next to me.

"Yeah," he answered, "just don't get on his bad side or…"

"ALRIGHT, GET INTO THREE GROUPS AND I'LL ASSIGN YOU YOUR STATIONS, NOW GO!"

Everyone walked around frantically trying to find their friends and groups, Thalia grabbed my hand and said, "come on, let's go team up with Kelp head and the others."

"Kelp head?"

"Percy, he's such an idiot sometimes," she said, I laughed.

Calypso, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Silena and I teamed up.

"GOT YOUR GROUP READY HUH? OKAY THEN YOUR FIRST STATION WILL BE POOL, THEN PUSH UPS AND FINALLY JUMPING JACKS, GO GET CHANGED QUICK, NO TIME TO LOSE!"

I followed Thalia to the changing room, we all changed to white one-piece swimsuits, Calypso, Piper, and Silena looked really good, white-suited them, Thalia, on the other hand, looked a bit...ugh...weird to say the least.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing" she grunted.

We all giggled, she rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, new chapter =) (I had some problems uploading chapter 5, so if this doesn't come out the same day as the previous chapter it's probably because of that…)**_

_**No, I don't own any characters**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I got into the changing room and put on some white shorts, everything in this school _had_ to be navy blue or white huh? Anyways, once the guys finished changing we headed toward the swimming pool.

The girls had white one-piece swimsuits, and Thalia looked like quite something…

"Ha! What are you wearing?" Nico said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up," Thalia was glaring at him. I'm not sure, but it seemed like she'd blushed.

Swimming was my favorite thing ever apart from blue food that is, I was the swimming captain, people often told me how I was so good..._ha if only they knew…_

"ALRIGHT, Y'ALL ARE HAVING A SWIMMING RACE THREE LAPS, NOW GO!" I flinched, I dived in and Coach Hedge blew the whistle.

The water was so refreshing before I knew it those three laps were done. When I turned around the rest of the group wasn't even half way through the first lap..._dam it, I blew it, they'll probably be suspicious…_The coach was already at the other side waiting for us.

"WHAT-HOW THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE-" he cleared his throat, and sighed, "PERCY WON…" he announced to the rest of the group. We quickly got out and headed to the basketball court where push-ups awaited us.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

The first thing I noticed when I arrived was Percy, he was wearing white shorts just like all the other boys, and he didn't have a shirt on, oh jeez...apparently I wasn't the only one who thought he looked good, because some other girls that were heading to the basketball court glanced over. Girls like six-packs, k...got that.

ANYWAYS, he was a good, no not good, an extraordinary good swimmer, he beat us all in like what 10 seconds? Anyways after that surprise, we headed to the basketball court where we had to do push-ups AND jumping jacks.

It was hard in my opinion, but everyone else didn't seem to break a sweat especially the boys, the jumping-jacks weren't too hard, and before I knew it we were at the changing room changing back to our uniforms. Silena waited for everyone to leave then pulled me before I could grab the door

"Oh my gods, what is it?" I said a bit annoyed

"About lunch...Percy told me you were staring at him, so...he asked me if there was anything on his face," she said it with the biggest smirk ever, "I said no of course, lucky for you he didn't get the hint, jeez he's so blind."

I felt my face heating up, "I was not!"

"Oh, look at you, you're blushing! You have a crush on him don't you?"

"No, I don't!"

"Chill, I don't blame you, almost every girl here has a crush on him, I mean he's the most popular after all."

"He is?"

"Duh, don't you see all the girls looking over at him at all times?"

"I mean yeah but-"

"Oh, so you do notice, are you jealous or something?" she raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh my gods, let's just go…" I grabbed her wrist my face totally red, I could just feel it…we headed out the door.

"But you didn't answer my question-"

We went back into the hallway with our uniforms back on, I headed to social studies once the bell rang, and once again, I sat next to Percy...and in science too...yeah this isn't helping my case...we had every class together but writing, I was actually happy to have the same classes as him we knew more about each other by the day. He was so cute and funny I just couldn't help but like him. This went on for a few months until it was the week before spring break.

_**Percy's POV**_

I and Annabeth became closer and closer until I felt like I knew her my whole entire life. She was just sweetest! I started calling her Wise girl, her being so smart and all, and she called me seaweed brain, I mean come on! We even made our own secret handshake. The only class I didn't have with her was writing which I had with Calypso, I sat next to her in that class, we always talked.

Since Annabeth was my neighbor, we went to go get Ice cream and stuff occasionally, she, unlike other girls, really hated going to the mall for shopping for clothes that is.

I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but whenever some waiter started flirting with me (which for one I didn't like) whenever we went out to eat as _friends, _I'd see her glaring at them from the corner of my eye, whatever I thought.

Anyways, on a Thursday night, after I'd hanged out with the guys, I came back to our apartment filled with boxes, our stuff packed inside them I guessed...my heart sank to my stomach.


	7. Moving?

_**hi it me**_

_**no, don't own characters still…**_

_**Percy's POV**_

First thing I thought was were moving of course, but to where was what freaked me the most, another State? Country? Continent?

"Mom?" I called, no answer.

I went to look in the living room, and sure enough, she was there with Paul.

"Oh, Percy, sorry we didn't tell you we were moving out…" she said apologetically.

"Huh, where?"

"Well, elsewhere, you're already 18 and we thought you're old enough to live alone...is that okay with you?"

"Ugh...yeah?" I said though it came as a shock.

"We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow," Paul said matter-of-factly.

"I-okay…" I went to my room and thought about how different and lonely it could get here.

The next morning Mom and Paul left, we said our goodbyes and I hurried to school. I walked together with Annabeth and grabbed a drink at Starbucks on our way.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I arrived at school with Percy as I had for the past month or so, but the only reason we did that was because we were neighbors, or so he said, oh we're going to go eat as _friends? (hate that word) _neighbors! Wanna go eat Ice-cream? yeah, just because we're neighbors! That was his excuse because I was the only person that lived close enough to him, so hanging out was just easy for both of us. Sometimes we'd go to the little bridge that connected our rooms and hanged out, talked and stuff…

All of a sudden a curly red-haired girl with green eyes ran towards us. Her uniform pants were covered in smudges of paint.

"Oh, hey Percy-" she said out of breath, "I thought I'd invite you to the art gallery after school, it's going to be lost of fun!"

"Oh, uh, sure?" he said not sure what to answer. She handed him a paper.

"Yeah, uh, sounds like _so _much fun, let's go, Percy," I said a bit annoyed, I grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him away.

"You're not really going to go, are you?" I said hopefully, once we'd reached the lockers.

"Actually I am, I already said I would didn't I? I'd kinda feel bad you know?"

"Jeez, you're too nice Percy…" I hated that about him, but also loved it, girls would always flirt with him, and you could really tell how uncomfortable he was, but he never said "no, go away" or anything like that.

I looked at the paper he was holding, it said, _call me if you have any questions about the event!_ and had her number on it...questions...yeah sure...totally believable.

_**Percy's POV**_

I invited Annabeth so that we could go to the art gallery, she said yes and I picked her up and went to school.

We entered the gym, it was full of paintings on the walls and tables.

"Oh, Percy you made it!" Rachel said running over to us, "Oh, you brought your friend...nice." Annabeth glared at her, seriously what's up with these two? Anyways, she showed us around the place but Annabeth didn't look too happy.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Percy invited me to go with him to the art gallery, I seriously didn't want to go, but knowing Rachel was there...I couldn't take my chances.

Rachel was so annoying! Thinking she knew more than anyone about painting...oh, and you should've seen the way she was looking at Percy I swear if he hadn't been there-

Anyways att lunch the next day Percy asked us if we wanted to come over for summer break and hang out, everyone but Nico said yes, he said he had "stuff" to do, oh well.

Fast Forward to Friday, I was the first one at Percy's house then the rest came, we all had our bags with us for the sleepover. On Friday we all kind of watched movies together and stuff, on Saturday we played board games and just hanged out, but by 8 PM or so Silena suggested we'd played truth or dare. _**(I know very cliché sorry!) **_

"Actually…" she said, "let's add a twist to it! It's kinda like spin the bottle and truth or dare at once."

_Oh, gods, this is not going to go good…_

"So if the bottle lands on two people one of us has to ask a truth or make a dare involving those two people, sound fun?"

Everyone half-heartedly agreed.

"Alright let's begin!"

_**sorry for the late update I usually do it in the morning, kinda got lazy oops **_


	8. Games

_**hi I'm epically back **_

_**No, don't own any characters **_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

We all sat around in a circle, Thalia spun the bottle and it landed on her and Silena.

"So, girls what will it be?" Piper asked, Thalia and Silena looked at each other and nodded,

"Dare," they said together.

"Okay, hmm...I dare you too…" Thalia and Silena looked nervous.

"Exchange clothes for the rest of the night," Piper seemed pleased with herself, to say the least…

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Thalia mumbled high enough for us to hear, she was wearing some black jeans, a black leather jacket half-zipped up all the way, and a white t-shirt. Silena, on the other hand, was wearing a short pink pastel dress with a white ribbon around her waist, and some white high heels.

"I think I can make this work…" honestly, so did I Silena could make a trash bag look good…

They went to the girls guest room, and changed, Silena looked good as expected and Thalia...not so much.

Percy started laughing at her and so was Piper.

"You're so dead Jackson, and Piper I'll get my revenge…"

We spun the bottle a few more times and it landed on Piper and Jason, everyone knew they liked each other I mean it was so obvious!

"Truth or dare," Thalia said.

"Dare," Jason said without even hesitating.

"I dare you to kiss Piper," she said.

Piper shot her a death glance but got up and walked over to Jason.

"10 seconds?"

They both nodded, Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. When they pulled away they were totally red, and Piper sat next to me.

We spun the bottle a few more times and when the bottle landed on me and Percy I had a mini heart attack, the girls had a suspicion that we were more than just "friends" I could just imagine what they would come up with.

"Ooh~alright, truth or dare…?" Silena asked

"Uhh...Annabeth?" he said

"You pick…" I said, I prayed he said Truth, at least I could lie if they asked me if I liked him.

"Alright then, dare." _dam it Percy!_

"Kiss Annabeth, 10 seconds, go," she said without hesitating. He shrugged. I could feel my face warming up already.

I moved over to him a bit hesitantly, and without thinking I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him, he put his arms around my waist, his lips were soft, easily the best kisser, he smelled of ocean air.

We pulled away at exactly ten seconds, wish it was longer but oh well, my face was hot, he blushed the slightest.

Silena, Piper, and Thalia had the biggest grins on their faces, I wanted to yell at Silena but also thank her for the best experience of my life, I went back to my place.

"Alright, that's it, how about some Karaoke?" Silena suggested.

**Sorry short chapter but I'll post another one as soon as this ones out**


	9. Chapter 9

_**aaa hi, new chapter also shoutout to **__**dorkzrul :)**_

_**No, don't own any characters still oh well…**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

There were some murmurs among the crowd, but in the end, we agreed. Silena set up the stuff in about 20 minutes.

"Alright who's up?" she asked. Everyone suddenly seemed interested in their shoes.

"Oh, come on guys let's sing," she said with a frown, she walked over to me, "Alright if you sing I'll sing with you, sound okay?"

"I-I'm not sure...I can't really sing…"

"Oh, please, you'll be fine!" she handed me the microphone "But-I didn't say I would-" she put something on her laptop and came running over to me. The lyrics came up on the screen and oh gods…

_**Annabeth is light, and Silena is bold.**_

"_I love it when you call me Señorita"_

"_**I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya"**_

"_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la"_

"_**It's true la-la-la"**_

"_Ooh I should be running"_

"_**Ooh you know I love it"**_

"_When you call me Señorita"_

"_**I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya"**_

"_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la"_

"_**It's true**_ _**la-la-la"**_

"_Ooh I should be running"_

"_**Ooh you keep me coming"**_

"_For ya"_

"_**Locked in the hotel"**_

"_There's just some things that never change_

"_**You say, "We're just friends."**_

"_But friends don't know the way you taste-la-la-la "_(oh you've gotta be kidding me…)

And with that, we ended the song, Thalia and the others complimented us on our singing. I was totally red.

That night at the girls guest room, Calypso decided to take a bath, "I love it when you call me senorita? More like I like it when you call me Wise girl," Silena laughed.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she said innocently, "you know that last part sounded very familiar…"

the girls laughed.

"Come on Annie, we all know you like Percy, it's just a matter-of-fact if he likes you back," Piper said.

"You know," Thalia said, "Tomorrow we're having a camp-out by the beach near the festival, i'll make up a game or something, you can use that opportunity to tell him…"

"I-I'm not sure…" I said.

"Come on Annie!" they all said.

"Alright…" and with that, I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys...sorry I'm taking a little bit of a break, lots of stuff going on in my life really sorry, will start posting again in a week or less, no more...sorry...**_


	11. AAA

_**Hey guys, I'm back, I was going to start writing on Saturday but had stuff to do so sorry for the delay, and yes things are a lot better :) Probably won't do daily chapters anymore, because I'm working on other things, but thanks for being patient.**_

_**don't own any characters**_

_**Silenas POV**_

Sunday night we sat around the campfire on the beach, there was carnival going around us, we hanged around there before we decided to camp. Annabeth promised to tell Percy how she felt.

"I'm bored…" Piper whined.

"Let's play a game then," Jason suggested.

"What though?"

"I don't know…"

"Since we're all friends, let's tell each other our secrets…" I said not sure if they'd think it'd be "fun." I just said it for Annabeth to tell her little secret...

"Eh, sure," Jason said carelessly.

"Alright, who's first?" I said,

"I'll go," Piper said. "So um...my dad's Tristan Mclean…"

I gasped, "No way! You never told us about your dad ever! So like-"

"This is why I never told you!"

"Sorry...heh"

_**Percy**_'_**s POV**_

"I'll go next," I offered.

I looked over at Calypso for approval in her eyes. Finally, I said, "Calypso and I are dating."

Thing was, I had a crush on her ever since I'd met her, and recently I'd asked her out on a date. She said yes and since then we've been dating, but we didn't tell the group.

"Oh...how sweet!" Silena said though she didn't sound so happy.

Thalia, Silena, and Piper were glancing at each other with an uh-oh look in their eyes.

Jason was smirking, he knew I'd like her since I'd told him.

"I'm going to get some popcorn…" Annabeth said, a little hurt. She hurried off, Calypso looked just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, popcorn sounds good...I'll be right back…" I said, something was wrong with Annabeth, I hurried after her.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I hurried off, somewhere where my friends couldn't see me cry. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I turned around, it was Percy.

"Annabeth...what's wrong?" He said softly, "Why are you crying?"

I wanted to

I wanted to tell him everything I was feeling, but I just couldn't, so instead, I kissed him.

I ran off, "Annabeth wait!" I didn't turn around.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had no clue what would happen next in my story, and I'm not as inspired as I used too, but i'll definitely finish this story for anyone who wants to read it.**_

_**don't own any characters**_

_**Percy's POV**_

_****_After that...I felt kinda guilty whenever I was around Calypso. I never even told her about the incident. I tried to chase after Annabeth that night but I lost her. I went to my apartment that night and her door was covered by a curtain so I didn't know if she made it back home.

Since Annabeth and I sat together in almost every class, it was a bit awkward between us. I'd try to start a conversation but she'd just ignore me. Calypso and I on the other hand were doing pretty good. We'd occasionally go out and eat, or watch a movie.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I went home that night and put curtains over my door, I didn't want Percy to see me. I hoped Percy told them some lame excuse about me leaving for no reason. Piper and Thalia wouldn't believe it probably, they'd be asking me all sorts of questions at school the next morning…

Oh, and guess what they did! I just said everything was fine, though it wasn't. Percy had tried to talk to me, I just didn't feel like answering...but I felt really bad after. Percy and Calypso looked better than ever.

I mean I don't blame him, she was beyond pretty...and was really sweet. Though I didn't talk to her much. Jason and Piper were officially a couple, but Drew always tried to break them up somehow...Thalia seemed to be hanging out alot with Nico...I shipped them, naturally.

Everyone seemed to be happy...except me. I tried to move on, and I even got asked out on dates here and there...but, there was something special about Percy that I loved so much...he was loyal. He was a loyal friend, and whenever someone tried to get with him, he'd refuse. I mean jeez, he could get any girl he wanted...but he stayed with Calypso, I found that nice.

_**Percy's POV **_

Sadly, Calypso and I's relationship didn't last long. She'd had to move out of the country because of some family business. We decided to end our relationship there since we wouldn't see each other much. I was saddened deeply but I tried to move on.

Our friend group, including Annabeth went to the Airport to say our goodbyes. Thalia seemed super sad, I mean her and Calypso had been super close. I kissed Calypso goodbye and before I knew it, she was gone.

_**Sorry, short chapter :/**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to post recently, I'll try finishing the story soon, because I have to go back to school and I won't have as much time to write these.**_

_**I don't own any characters**_

**Percy's POV**

A few days had passed after Calypso's leaving, and I missed her lots...but I tried my best to get over it. One day when I was grabbing things from my locker I realized there was a note it read, _meet me at the balcony after school okay? I want to talk about something._

As soon as school was over I went to my room and into the balcony and sure enough, she was there. Annabeth Chase, my best friend I'd met only a few months ago, I don't know why...I guess something between us just clicked..but recently after the kissing incident things hadn't been the same.

"Hey," she said softly looking down at the ground.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hi," he responded, I looked up.

"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you...I should've respected you were already in a relationship with Calypso...but I didn't...And how I stopped talking to you and how-"

"Look," he said putting a hand on my shoulder, "everything's fine, no need for apologizing, you're my best friend and I want to keep our friendship."

He smiled at me.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

We stood staring at each other for a few seconds, then he broke the silence.

"Hey, wanna go play some video games with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

And...so we did I sucked at it of course, but we still kept playing. Percy looked so happy and I couldn't help but smile. We played for some hours not worrying about time since my parents were out of town.

Everything was going well...until I got a call.


End file.
